


The Danger of Good-Looking Strangers

by grandmelon



Category: Free!
Genre: (it probably counts as flirting anyways), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Attraction at first sight, Awkward Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steeling himself before taking another look at the other, he nearly jumping out of his skin when he realized he was just as beautiful as he thought. Still something was off about the stranger, the tilt of his phone a little unusual.  A thought passed through his mind, but he tried to discredit it. After all, there was no way someone like that would be taking pictures of him, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Danger of Good-Looking Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based off of [this conversation](https://twitter.com/ActualAleisha/status/745429678207336448) and original tweet photo lmao.

Small town police work was more of an odd-job than any real police work, but Sousuke liked it like that. The excitement of car chases, arrests, catching the bad guy, all of that was long out of his mind. He liked the lazy town he transferred too, it was just the right amount of peaceful living with odd characters living in it. More often than not Sousuke and his partner just did their rounds to show the people their faces.

 

Helping old women with their groceries, stopping the local kids from stealing candy. It was all simple stuff and Sousuke was happy for the change in pace after working in the city for so long. If he had to complain about something, it was that the town was a bit of a transitional space. It was well placed between two large cities so a lot of traffic went through, odd customers by every sense of the word. The most serious offense the police force had to stop was preventing passerby from not paying for their gas, so that wasn’t a real problem.

 

No, what was the problem was that no one stayed in that town. The only ones who lived there were the ones who always lived there. So when Sousuke saw beautiful and unfamiliar red hair at an outdoor café he knew it’d be gone by the end of the day. It wasn’t uncommon to see people he didn’t recognize in the center of town while on patrol. It was, however, unusual to find someone so striking that they’d catch even his eye.

 

Sousuke tried not to stare, turning his attention to his partner who was checking parking meters. It was hard to tell from just a glance, but he could tell that he was well built. He also appeared to have a rather striking smile though he was looking at his phone from what Sousuke could tell.

 

Steeling himself before taking another look at the other, he nearly jumping out of his skin when he realized he was just as beautiful as he thought. Still something was off about the stranger, the tilt of his phone a little unusual.  A thought passed through his mind, but he tried to discredit it. After all, there was no way someone like that would be taking pictures of him, right?

 

Thankful for his sunglasses and distracted coworker, he thought of testing the waters. There was no harm in seeing if he was right, he thought. It was just a beautiful stranger who would likely pass on by and Sousuke could forget all about him should he embarrass himself terribly. Taking a chance, he lifted his arms up and curled his fist for a strong man pose. His heart sped up, beating against his ribcage as he did so, watching the stranger for a reaction.

 

He let out a breath of relief when the stranger looked up from his phone, shocked. The red-haired beauty covered his face with one hand, an embarrassed smile on for being caught. Sousuke lowered his arms then, the heat of his skin and the thumping of his heart telling him not to embarrass himself further. He smiled at the stranger, waving him a goodbye. Before turning to get into the car he saw the other lift up a hand to wave back, still covering his face in his own embarrassment.

 

Sousuke was just happy he was right, and that no one he knew saw that.

 

~~~xx~~~

 

“So I heard you were posing for a hot stranger,” Kisumi’s voice said, distorted as Sousuke tried to hold his phone to his ear as he threw on his shoes.

 

“I what?” Sousuke asked, genuinely confused by words of his friend.

 

“A hot redhead at a café from what I hear,” Kisumi hummed, Sousuke dropping his phone and cursed. He picked the device back up off the floor, placing it between his shoulder and his ear again as he finished tying his shoes.

 

“Where the hell did you hear that?” Sousuke scoffed, trying to keep himself under control. The more embarrassed he was the more Kisumi would enjoy it.

 

“A little birdy told me,” Kisumi sang, “and anyways that’s not important. What’s important is that Yamazaki Sousuke posed for a picture! That a complete stranger took! You don’t even smile when we take pictures!”

 

“Who would be smiling when they're hanging out with you,” Sousuke countered, opening the front door and stepping out into the warm air. It wasn’t too hot for a summer day, but Sousuke wasn’t too keen on walking all the way to Kisumi's house. “Is there a reason why you had to call me to tell me this?”

 

“Oh no, I just thought of it when I called you. I was going to tell you that instead of meeting at my place you should come directly to the café! There’s this really hot police officer that you just have to see.”

 

“A what?” Sousuke scoffed. “You know there’s no one like that.”

 

“Oh but there is Sousuke! Don’t you remember the rumored transfer? He’s on duty today and looks absolutely delicious right now,” he laughed. “You should hurry over.”

 

“Do you know how creepy you sound when you say things like that? And what’s with that laugh? Is this some kind of trick of yours?”

 

“Not at all Sousuke-kun,” Kisumi continued, chuckling under his breath. “But seriously, you’re not that far away what’s taking you so long?”

 

“I’m walking,” Sousuke deadpanned, though he saw the corner with the café in sight.

 

One of the perks of living in a small town was that everything was within walking distance, even if he did have to use a car for work. He thought about the new guy Kisumi was talking about. He heard that someone from the city was transferring over but he couldn’t even begin to guess who. It had to be some old fart since Kisumi was cackling over the phone like some kind of idiot.

 

“Oi Kisumi, stop laughing. Where are you?” Sousuke asked, staring at his phone when the call was suddenly ended. He looked up at the café and saw Kisumi nowhere in sight. He was about to call the idiot again when he saw a flash of red in the reflection of the café’s windows. Turning around he saw red, and blue.

 

The new police officer was looking at him, a wide smirk on as he held up his arms, posing in the same ridiculous way Sousuke had before. Sousuke froze for a second, the red-haired stranger letting one hand down to point at him before getting back into its pose. Sousuke looked down and saw his phone in his hand, brain finally catching up he pulled up his phone camera and took a picture. His body on autopilot, he crossed the street, eyes focused on the red-haired beauty in front of him.

 

“You should look both ways before crossing a street,” the stranger teased, voice like music in Sousuke’s ears.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

The stranger looked surprised before smiling and standing up straight. “Matsuoka Rin, looks like we’ll be coworkers mister?”

 

“Sousuke,” Sousuke answered, flinching when he saw the amusement in the other’s eyes. “I mean Yamazaki Sousuke. Yesterday—why were you taking pictures of me?”

 

“Well,” Matsuoka said, smirk dropping to a small smile. “Because I thought you were good looking of course. Why’d you pose for me?”

 

Sousuke didn’t answer, feeling his face heat up. Matsuoka laughed, rubbing the back of his neck before glancing back and pointing his thumb at the clock above the bank. Sousuke looked at it, seeing that he should already be meeting up with Kisumi. He was sure the other would forgive him, though it irritated him a bit that the other was probably watching him make a fool of himself from a safe distance.

 

“I don’t get off until six, but since this is hardly the time or place to be talking about our mutual attraction to each other you’ll have to wait until then,” Matsuoka said with a hum, leaning against the car. Sousuke shivered, he could already tell the other was dangerous in the best of ways.

 

“Mutual attraction, huh?” Sousuke asked. Matsuoka tilted his head, a playful glint in his eyes as if to challenge Sousuke’s question. Oh, it was definitely mutual.

 

“Six, here, if you want to meet up. If you’re too busy to you should ask Kisumi for my number. You know, if I had known he knew someone like you I would have transferred here a lot sooner,” he chuckled, nodding his head at something behind Sousuke.

 

“Kisumi?” Sousuke mumbled, following Matsuoka's line of sight before noticing Kisumi across the street waving at him. A coy smile on his face and a phone pointed at them in his hand.

 

“You two should trust me more!”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/)


End file.
